Karkat: Shut her up
by Alice Rider
Summary: Guess who I ship? Hehe. Terezi loves to talk, but it's rather grating on Karkat's nerves. T just because it's Karkat.


_Does that fucking mouth of hers ever stop? My good gog, that trap really just keeps on spewing fucking nonsense._

Karkat banged his head loudly on his computer desk, wishing there was some other way to stop the torture than by ripping his ears off and exposing his mutant blood color to the entire congression of nookstains he called his friends.

He needed a way to shut up the exasperating teal blood soon before he went sickle-crazy on the next thing that moved; but to do that, he needed to cover her mouth.

"Hehehe, it was rather stupid of us to go after that hunt beast, but you know Karkles, always has something to prove." Oh gog, fuck no, she wasn't telling that stupid story again, was she? "And when we found it, it reared up and began to attack. Stupid Karkles ran away and I had to fight it all on my own. Without any help. Because Nubby is a wriggler with no spine."

"Fuck you!" Karkat spun round in his chair, flailing his arms angrily at Terezi and her audience. "That's not how it fucking happened and you fucking know it!"

"Dude, you left TZ two fiight a hunt beast on her own?" Sullox couldn't miss such a golden opportunity to make fun of Karkat; an amused sneer came across his bi-colored eyes. "Thatth low man, even for you." And even though Aradia chided at him to stop, she couldn't keep from giggling.

"Shut it ass wipe and stay out of this!"

"Hehehe. Oh Karkles, it is not like you are losing anything in admitting what a horrible mistake you made back then."

"Fuck off!" That was simply the last straw. Terezi and her fucking mouth could keep going all they wanted, but damn him if was just going to sit there and let her ruin his reputation as leader around the rest of these nookfucks. He stormed to the transportalizer and dissipated from the computer room.

"Famouth latht wordth of an iidiiot."

"Y0u can be s0 cruel s0metimes." She had tried to be serious, but the way she bit her lip to keep from smiling wasn't very convincing; Aradia had to admit, as far as last words went, they were rather fitting for someone like Karkat.

"Hehehe."

* * *

><p>Damn Terezi. Damn Sullox. They were fuckasses, the lot of them.<p>

And now he was lost on the fucking asteroid. Again. You would think he'd've gotten used to wandering around this useless piece of floating space debris. He should have at least made a map of the passageways.

"The leader shouldn't have to make maps," he muttered bitterly to the walls. Making maps was something reserved for only the most incompetent of imbeciles—in other words, this was human-Egbert kind of grunt work. Screw the pink fleshy monkeys.

Karkat ducked through another doorway, somehow ending up outside. Again.

"Bilge drinking, good for nothing—" he went through an extensive list of curses before finally just giving up. He'd been meandering around the entire freaking meteor for far too long looking like some four sweeps old douche wriggler and he just needed some place to vent until he cooled off—well, at least until he didn't feel like slicing up the entire population to bits.

With an angry _humph_, he plopped down on the edge of the balcony, scratching at the metal with his nails absently.

Damn Terezi and her stupid stories from they were still little. He'd been trying to be nicer—or, at least, less cantankerous than usual—towards her, but how was he supposed to stay _calm_ when she insisted on badgering and poking at all of his buttons until he couldn't take it anymore? Damn that girl and her infuriating ways.

"Aw, is pupa sulking?"

Karkat jumped at the sound of her voice, almost falling over the edge; he whirled when he regained his balance; she cackled. "Shit Terezi! Don't do that!"

"Oh Nubby, you are just so easy to annoy." With such a grace that a blind girl should never have, she sunk to the ground next to him, red eyes glowing fervently behind her glasses as they sightlessly swept over him.

"Hehe. You reek of fear Nubby."

Crap, he was blushing, wasn't he? He growled as he turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. He was still furious with her, that was the reason. The _only_ reason.

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die? Better yet, take your boyfriend Strider along with you. Takes two massive problems off my list."

"Hehehe." She leaned her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers around his arm. "Is pupa jealous?"

"Fuck off Terezi." He shook his arm, trying to slide it out of her claws. She hung on though, giggling like it was some sort of fun challenge she just couldn't back down from.

"Oh!" she started after he gave up with a string of curses. "Speaking of Dave, you will never guess what we were talking about today."

Karkat wasted a glare on her, blind eyes excited as he mouth spewed off garbage about the insufferable cool kid. He tried again to wrench his arm from her grip, but she never seemed to notice, so unraveled in her tale.

He was either going to gnaw his arm off or rip off his ears if he had to actually sit and listen to her awful, cackling voice go on and _on_ about the prick. There had to be a way to stop her gog forsaken mouth from moving so much.

"Dave is so cool. So much cooler than you Nubby, I am afraid to say. Well, no, not really. Hehehe."

That was it. One more word and Karkat was going to flip his shit. He grabbed handfuls of the teal sign adorning her shirt and shook her angrily. "Do. You. Ever. Fucking. Shut. Up?"

Her head spun when the violent movement was done, but after she righted herself, she flashed him a toothy, sadistic smile. "Of course I do not, Nubby. You should know that by now, moron."

Oh gog, she was talking again. He needed to find a way to shut her hole permanently soon before his head finally exploded. But for now, he'd have to use the next best thing.

Terezi squeaked a bit in shock as her words were cut off by the sudden pressure of his mouth against hers; hadn't been able to manage any sort of response by the time he pulled away.

"Wow," she breathed. She knew that he would probably pull a stunt like that sooner or later, even without the help of her Seer of Mind powers, but she never expected him to actually muster up enough guts to actually _do_ it. "That is quite a way you have of expressing you anger Karkles."

"And there you go, spitting out nonsense again." He couldn't even be angry—he'd been waiting to do that for quite a while; throwing a tantrum would have just killed whatever was salvageable from this moment.

"Do you promise to shut me back up?" She flashed a smile, wicked yet imploring.

"Close your trap Pyrope and get your face back over here."


End file.
